


daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somewhere in this endless possibility of realities and parallel universes, there’s a lifetime in which Leo doesn’t get to fuck Camilla’s brains out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless kinky sex. The dirty talk is sorta derived from their convos in game. 
> 
> But, like, whatever man.

Somewhere in this endless possibility of realities and parallel universes, there’s a lifetime in which Leo doesn’t get to fuck Camilla’s brains out. Because they’re siblings.

Sometimes full-blooded, sometimes half.

Either way, they’re related, like shared DNA-related, and in almost all these realities, fucking your relations is bad.

Though, he supposes, not _technically_ impossible. Or even technically improbable.

It would just be frowned upon, this fucking your own full and/or half-sister. Very frowned upon. Very, very, very much so.

Luckily, however, he’s living out _this_ lifetime in _this_ current moment, where he can fuck her royal highness Camilla into her beautiful, four-poster bed. They’re doing it doggy style, his hips jerking rhythmically against her beautiful, round ass, his cock absolutely _pummeling_ her wet pussy…almost _too_ wet from her arousal, like he’s fucking a full vat of K-Y jelly.

Not that he has anything to complain about. Nor does she, apparently. The only words out of her mouth have been some combination of “Mmm!” and “Yes!” and “ _Fuck_ , yes, yes, _yes._ Fuck me harder, daddy.”

“Fuck me harder, daddy.”

“Daddy _.”_

Ohhhhh, “ _daddy_ ,” that weird fuckin’ term teeny boppers tweet at their pop idols in desperate attempts to get some DMs and dick pics. Funny how it sickens Leo to hear girls throw it around in real life, laughed about at random campus cafes and whispered in between bookshelves at the library, but here, hearing it in Camilla’s bedroom, out her highness' pouty, red lips?

It feels fuckin’ _great._

“You like that?” he grunts into her ear as he bends forward, grabbing at those unforgivably massive tits. He massages them with the palm of his hand. He thinks he could cum like this…might cum like this.

“I—like that—yeah. Yeah, daddy…” She’s so breathless, and he _knows_ he’s going to cum and soon.

His thrusts get faster and faster. He nibbles at her neck.

He asks, “You gonna return daddy’s texts, hm? You gonna answer me when I call?”

“Ohhhhhhhh, y-yeah—“ She gasps, hands clawing at her headboard for purchase. “ _Please,_ daddy, _please…”_

“Promise me you’ll—you’ll— _ugh_ —“ He slows, slows, slooooows to a stop, ‘cuz he can’t fucking cum yet. He can’t fucking cum yet!

“Promise me I have your attention always, hm?” he snarls, one hand tangling itself in her hair. Grabbing a fistful. He pulls her head back slightly, and she groans.

“Can you promise daddy that, huh? Promise daddy no more missed calls?”

“ _Y-Yes_ …of _course_.” She tries to move against him, to find that sweet friction again, but he doesn’t let her, he doesn’t let her, dammit.

“Who told you you could move?” he demands, pinching and tweaking one of her large, pink nipples until she whines.

“Leo—baby brother—“

“I’m not your step-brother tonight, Camilla.” He lets go of her hair, and her head drops forward, her lilac fringe shielding that perfect face from view. Her entire body is quivering, a naughty hand snaking to her clit to rub there tentatively.

He stops her, squeezing the fingers of that hand together. “Who am I to you, Cammy? Huh?”

"Leo—"

"Who am I to you?"

“ _Daddy_ ,” she breathes shakily. “Please. Please, I swear. I’ll…I'll always reply, baby. _Immediately_. Just let me—” She starts to rock against him, the horny bitch. “Just let me…”

He starts his fucking again. He has no idea if her promises are real, if they’ll be kept, but he doesn’t really give a shit at this point.

Not when he’s about to cum inside the hottest girl he’s ever laid eyes on: Miss Tits McGee herself, with the sultry gaze and low cut tank tops. 

He thinks of all the camel-toe he's fallen victim to when she's worn yoga pants to family dinners. 

He thinks of the thongs she intentionally dumps in his laundry hamper, even though she has one of her own.

He pounds into her, and he moans. “Do you like that, Camilla?”

“You—know I do. _Leo_.” 

He spills himself in her with a groan.


End file.
